The present invention relates to the art of muscle exercise and strengthening devices. It finds particular application for working out abdominal muscles in gym settings for athletic practice, in kinesitherapy departments for functional rehabilitation, and the like. It is to be appreciated that the invention will also find application in other exercise and muscle strengthening environments.
Numerous appliances are known for exercising abdominal muscles. However, these prior appliances frequently call for repetitive movement and have a lack of diversity in the exercises performed. By nature, these appliances present a formidable deterrent to their use.
The present invention overcomes these drawbacks by providing a simple, reliable, sportive device.